A Little Something To Take The Edge Off
by cameron-sarah
Summary: Spencer has pre-exam jitters, and Hanna knows the perfect thing to settle her girlfriend before she has to go in.


She's been pouring over her books all night, copying out all her notes for the umpteenth time. She's done multiple self-quizzes, and tested herself with flashcards, but it's not in Spencer's nature to not worry about an exam.

So instead she shifts nervously from foot to foot outside the assigned exam room, notes clutched in her hands as she furiously tries to go over the last few paragraphs one more time.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabs her arm, almost pulling her off her feet. Spencer lets out a yelp as she's dragged into an empty class room.

"What the-" There is a flash of blonde before lips capture hers in a fiery kiss and it takes only the briefest of moments for Spencer to recognise the taste on her tongue as Hanna's. She relaxes then, letting Hanna deepen the kiss, her arms hanging limply by her slides. It's not until the paper rustles in her fingers that she breaks the kiss, gazing down into crystal blue eyes.

"Hanna, I can't. I have an exam..." Spencer insists, feebly lifting the papers. Hanna nuzzles Spencer's neck, drawing a line of kisses along Spencer's jaw, making her way back to Spencer's lip. "I have to get ready, I'll have to go in in a minute."

At that, a giggle escapes Hanna's throat, and she nips at the soft skin of Spencer's neck. "Spencer," She kisses down the brunette's collarbone, using a hand to finger to delicately brush Spencer's hair back over her shoulder. "We both know you are always twenty minutes early to these things." She purrs, her fingers already playing at the hem of Spencer's skirt.

Spencer lets out a soft moan, allowing Hanna to guide her back to perch on one of the desks. Hanna is already slipping to her knee's, pushing up Spencer's skirt, as Spencer leans back on her hands, study notes already slipping, forgotten from her fingers.

The blonde nudges at Spencer's thigh, and the other girl lifts herself up for a moment, long enough for Hanna to tease down Spencer's panties, until they hang around her ankles. Spencer instinctively spreads her legs, and Hanna doesn't suppress the smirk that tugs at her lips.

Spencer is already trembling in anticipation, when Hanna's lips meet her thigh, leaving butterfly kisses up the inside of her leg. "Hanna, please.." Spencer isn't opposed to begging, but Spencer isn't the kind of girl that likes to be kept waiting.

Hanna nips at Spencer's thigh playfully, before she moves closer, mouth connecting with Spencer's centre. Spencer has to bite back a gasp as her hand flies to between her legs, tangling in Hanna's silky hair. She doesn't realise how hard she's clenching, her fingers in time with Hanna's expert tongue, until the other girl gives her a light slap on the calf.

"Sorry." Spencer groans, bitting down on her bottom lip to try and stifle the sound. Hanna takes it as encouragement, swiping her tongue over Spencer's clit and making her buck her hips up off the desk.

Dancing a hand up Spencer's well-toned leg, Hanna gently pushes two fingers into the other girl. Spencer doesn't make a sound at that, but Hanna gazes up to watch Spencer's head loll back, her eyes fluttering shut as she revels in the feeling of being filled, before she suckles at Spencer's clit once more.

It's doesn't take much to bring Spencer to orgasm after that, just a few coaxing strokes of her fingers and one well timed assault to her clit, and Spencer is coming, body jerking of its own accord. Hanna lets her enjoy it, pressing her cheek so hard against Spencer's thigh she swears she can hear the other girl's heart beat drumming in her ear.

Eventually, Spencer stops shaking, and Hanna rises to her feet. She lifts her hand to her mouth, slowly taking each of her perfectly manicured fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. Spencer's breath catches in her throat, and it's almost enough to send a fresh flood of heat between her legs.

"Come on," Hanna steps forward, carefully sliding Spencer's panties back up her legs. "You wouldn't want to be late." She teases, as Spencer fixes the undergarment and her skirt before taking the hand offered to her, Hanna helping her to her feet.

Spencer takes a deep breath, letting the newly acquired endorphins run through her, quickly leaning down to capture Hanna's lips in a quick kiss. "Thank you." She murmurs with a smile, all of her pre-exam jitters now gone. She snakes an arm around Hanna's waist and lets the blonde guide her out of the room, study notes long forgotten on the classroom floor.


End file.
